Broken
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: one shot I think might add more. Seven years after the accident Sora learns a secret about Riku and Serith that he never knew. In the end will he choose his lover or death.
1. Broken

I don't own Kingdom Hearts I f I did I'd be rich. I don't own the song Broken either. That's property to Seether.All I own are the characters I put in. Well here's the story.

Broken

_He opened his eyes tears falling silently. Blood was falling from his lip and he was sure something was broken. He tried to stand but pain shot through his legs and back. He could only stay in the alleyway staring at the cars that past by as the figure laughed at him. "You look so good when your bleeding." The boy felt the man lick the blood off his neck. More tears slid down his burised cheeks. The man grabbed the boy's neck killing him slowly. "Now now love can't have you telling people about this." The boy closed his eyes wishing for death to come quickly and take the pain away. His head seemed lighter as his life was slowly leaving him. That last things he heard that night was the man whisper," Your nothing more than a broke toy that needs to be taken care of Sora. I don't know why your mother protected you for so long. Then again by loving you she died and it's all your fault. It was all your fault. Even though we both agreed on one thing about you Sora. You are extremly beautiful. Goodbye son." He kissed Sora roughly taking what little air the boy did have. Sora's world grew dark and cold. ' So this is what it's like to be dead. No it still hurts. Why am I still in pain?' _

" Yo Sora, you there?" Sora opened his eyes, "Sorry Serith. Just remembering things again." Sora smiled at the silver haired girl. "You ok Sora?" Sora nodded and brushed his tears away. "I'll be fine. Where's Riku?" Serith shrugged. "Before you came around I would have said he's off getting laid but your right here so he's probly hiding or sleeping." Sora laughed. " How bout we let him come out of his own free will. I've been working on something you might like." Serith jumpped up and down. "Really? Is it another song Sora?" Sora smiled ," But of course. Now pop a sqawt and listens." Serith sat on the couch as Sora pulled out a guitar. He strummed out a few chords before playing a slow and steady beat. " I thought I was dead. Lost and lonly in my head. Dreaming of life without the pain. Stripped of innocence. Left broken and stained. Bleeding slowly Dieing in my tears. Trapped after all these years. Bound by chains of humanity. The memories that never fade away." The beat became quicker and more hardcore. " I wanted death to take me away away! But an angel was there to save me. The hand that took me from the shadows that slowly eat away at the surface. The things that we say. The people we blame are all the same. The strands unravled the damage done. The end has begun. tears of crimson coursing through your veins. Only to be washed away.Sitting in your grave say goodbye today. The sounds that never go away. The screams that never fade. And your the only one left to blame." The beat became steady and slow again. " You got away but when your found. Your screams will be your only sound as you fade away. Fade away." Sora's voice drew out away as the song ended.

"It's not that good I gotta work out the bugs." He smiled. Serith looked at him. The pain that surfaces just beneath the mask he wore. "I liked it Sora." Serith and Sora jumped at Riku's voice. Serith saw Riku smile as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora leaned back into the embrace. His mind wandering back to the first time Riku had ever held him.

_Sora's body felt weak. He wasn't dead but he didn't know why. He could hear voices. "What's the boy's name?" "Sora, I beileve." "Where did you find him?" "In an alleyway. The guy that did this got away though" Sora opened his eyes slowly. He was in a hospital. The smell of alcohol and steralizer became apperent. The white walls blinded him for a second as he sat up and looked at the people in the room. The docter looked at him, "You shouldn't be awake not after all that's happened to your body. Lay down boy. You don't need anymore damage." The docter looked at the boy with silver haired and left. Sora looked at the guy, "Who are you. How did I get here." He noticed it was still hard to breath but not because he was hurt. Sora's heart pounded in his chest as the boy came closer. 'God he's hot.' A blush came to Sora's cheeks as the boy placed his hand on Sora's forehead." My name is Riku and I brought you here.Who was that guy or do you know?" Sora nodded. "Who was he?" Sora felt the tears build up but he begged for them not to fall. Images of his father grabing him and throwing him into the alley and taking away his innocence. _

_Sora's body felt heavy as he was falling back onto the bed he landed in Riku's arms instead. "That man is the reason I was born. He's the reason my mother was sad. He's the reason I'm broken." sora cried into Riku's shoulder as Riku rubbed the small of his back. "Shh it's ok. It'll be fine." Sora shook his head. "No it won't. He should have never done that. I wasn't some random person off the street. I was his fucking son." Riku cupped Sora's face and made him look up at him. Depression could be seen beyond the boy's anger. "Sora. Your not broken first off and your right he shouldn't have done that, but for right now don't think about it ok. It'll only make it worse." Sora nodded tears still falling down his cheeks. The whole night they sat there Riku with his arms wrapped around Sora, and Sora sleeping lightly in his arms. _

"Sora quit daydreaming and come on." Serith grabbed his arm and pulled him into the club. Serith kissed his cheek, "See you after the show." She ran off her silver hair bouncing behind her. A arm wrapped around him. "Sora, you ok? You've seemed out of it." Sora smiled at Riku's concern. "I'm fine. Just scaring myself." Soft lips kissed his neck. "Chicken." Sora shurgged. "You love a chicken what can I say. I'm afraid of the dark so what." Riku smiled and turned the younger boy around in his arms. "I love you Sora, but I have to go." He kissed Sora gently before making it more heated. A tounge slipped into Sora's mouth as a battle began. He always lost but he didn't mind. Riku bit his lip softly before pulling back. "See you after the show." He hugged Sora grabbing the smaller boy's ass. Sora moaned into Riku's ear. "You better get up there before Serith comes looking for you." Riku nodded, "We'll finish this after the show." He kissed him and ran into the crowd.

Sora found a table far away from the crowds. Sighing he laid his head down. The lights dimmed as Riku, Serith lead guitarist, their drummer Cloud, and their bass Leon took their positions on stage. Sora looked up to find Riku staring at him from the stage. He smiled and turned to the crowd. "Tonight our first song is Broken by Seether." Riku's voice echoed through the almost silent room. The songs started off Riku's voice filling the room. " I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." Serith joined in." Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore." Riku dropped out as Serith took lead. "The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." Riku rejoined their voices going perfectly together. "Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away."Serith dropped out as Riku finished, "You don't feel me here anymore." Sora laid his head down. He knew Riku and Serith were watching him.

After a few songs Sora walked outside to get away from the smoke that filled the building. " God I hate smoke.Then again I smoke. Heh I hate drunks to, and I am a drunk that's pretty bad." he laughed at himself as he pulled out a cigertte. Leaning against the wall he let his mind wander.

_It had started to rain as he ran from the funeral. He refused to cry for her. He just wanted to run away and never give a backwards glance. The alley was dark enough so no one would find him there. He heard people looking for him. the walk past the alley barely glancing in. One man whispered, "Could he be down there?" Another whipered, "No Sora's scared of the dark. One night his mother turned the light's off and Sora screamed. When see turned them back on Sora was pale and shaking. Kept saying something came after him." The man's voice seemed to find it funny. "Wow kid gots some issues." They walked off laughing at him. Sora's fist clenched together. He punched the first thing that came to his vision and that was the wall. Sora punched the bricks untill his hand was torn. Skin was ripped and blood falling down his hand and not a tear fell. A hand grabbed his bleeding hand. Sora's body tensed his skin paleing sightly. "It's been a long time Sora." The cold hand that held his lifted the bleeding limp to his lips. The figure licked the blood off his hand. "You taste very good my little Sora." Sora tried t opunch the guy but his body felt heavy, His breathing became harder. He could hear the people coming back._

_"Anyone know why she killed herself?" "Nope but we think we know. Sora looked like his father and well it was to much for her." The other sighed. Sora wanted to scream that it wasn't his fault. we wanted to defend himself but his voice betrayed him. "Guilt must have been to much on the kid. Does he get into fights often cause there was a bruise on his face." "His mother hit him and he ran off. When she asked him to forgive her he wouldn't the next thing you know BAM! That's the end." "How do you know all this?" "Easy I live next door and those two were fucking loud." "Oh. Well we better head back. When he gets scared he'll come back." The footsteps faded. "Poor little Sora. You killed your mommy? How sad." The figure laughed at him. Sora became light headed, "Who are you?" He sounded far away and his mind was fogging up. "I am the reason your mother's life was ended so shortly. She saw me in you. Isn't that a shame." A car light gave the alleyway a spark of light long enough for Sora to see his attacker's face. Blue eyes looked down at him. Two fangs stood out against the light. Black hair that looked like Sora's graced the man's head. Sora tried to scream but it was caught in his throat. _

_The man smiled as the light faded , "Now now Sora don't fight against me. It'll only hurt in the beginning." The man ran a hand slowly down Sora's waist. Before Sora could blink his shirt and pants were gone. "Beautiful." The man touched Sora's bruised cheek softly. Sora's body worked on it's own as he became hard. He felt tears slip down his cheek. "Cry my little Sora. Cry it'll be okay.Just let go of the pain." With that the wall Sora had managed to hold up broke. Tears streamed down his face. A blush formed on Sora's cheeks as the man kissed Sora's neck."I'm going to make you mine Sora. Mine and only mine." With that the fangs bit into his throat forcefully."NO!" _

Sora's eyes flew open. He held his neck feeling a warm liquid running down it. Sora looked at his hand. A sob trapped in his throat. 'Why me? Why me?' Tears came forcefully. "It's been along time Sora." A voice came from the darkness around him. The street light blinked and blew out leaving him alone in the dark. A cold hand grabbed his wrist. Sora tried to pull away but his body froze as the figure bit into his bleeding neck. "No. no no no no ." Sora's voice was forced as the man feed from Sora's life. He started to become lightheaded. " Sora! Sora you out here?" "Riku?" Sora's voice came out low. Riku wrapped his arms around the boy, "You ok?" Sora nodded and touched his neck. 'No blood. Was it a dream?' Sora laid his head against Riku's chest. Tears began to stain Riku's shirt. "Sora what is it? Why are you crying?" Sora's tears contined to fall, "I don't know. I'm afraid and I don't want to be alone anymore." Riku began to pet Sora's head whispering words of comfort to him. After awhile Sora's sobs were replaced by soft breathing showing that he was asleep. "Your not alone Sora and you never will be as long as I'm here."

Sora could hear voices around him even though he was half asleep. "We took him in you can't just take him back!" Serith's voice echoed through his thought. 'Take him back? Who are they talking about?' "I claimed him! I saved him when you left him for dead! He's mine." Riku's voice dragged Sora out of his sleep. "He is my son though meaning that I can take him back. I put a claim on him you can fight me for him if you want even though he isn't worth it." Sora could hear somebody get punched in the other room. "Riku!" Serith screamed. "He deserved it Serith. Sora isn't nothing he means everything to me and if I have to fight for him I will." Sora lifted himself up off the bed. "Riku?" Riku stopped talking. "Sora, your awake." Riku opened the door to see his lover barely standing, " Sora! Lay down you shouldn't be up." He ran over in time to catch Sora. "Riku, who else was here?" Riku looked at the boy in his arms. "Sora, there's something me and Serith have to tell you." He laid Sora back on the bed as Serith walked in. "So we're gonna tell him now Riku?" Riku nodded. Serith sat next to Sora on the bed while Riku sat at the edge. "Serith and I are vampires Sora. That guy in there is the same guy that attacked you seven years ago. Your father Sora and a powerful vampire leader." Serith hugged Sora's trembling body, " By doing what he just did me and Riku are now abandoned by our kind." Riku shrugged, " He deserved to be hit. Sora's worth more then any clan."

Serith smiled at her brother. "You two are ..like him?" Sora managed to choke out through his new tears. "Sora, we're not like him. The same kind but nothing like him. We love you I love you Sora."Sora look at Riku tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood on shaky feet. "I'll be back I have to think about a few things." his voice was barely audiable. "Sora." Sora looked at Riku and kissed him softly before turning and leaving. Riku watched the door close before a stream of red fell down his face. (1) Serith hugged her brother close, "He'll come back Riku but we can follow him to make sure he stays safe." Riku nodded and followed Serith out the window.

The park was dark and cold when Sora got there. Sitting on a swing he started to think about all the things Riku had said. Pushing off the ground Sora started to swing stareing at the sky. The stars seemed to shine just for him at that moment. just trying to tell him that it'll be ok. His thoughts wondered off to the night he met Riku. 'It's been seven years. I can't beileve I never noticed that they were vampires. Come to think of it they never did eat with me. They never went out during the day either, and they never agged.'

_Riku looked about 18 and Serith about 17. After leaving the hospital Riku brought Sora to his house to meet his sister. Serith had hugged Sora and talked about how cute he was. "How old are you sweety?" Sora blushed and looked at the floor," I'm just turned 11 yeasterday." Serith looked at Riku," So you got attacked on your birthday? That's horriable. Oh I know how bought I'll go buy you a cake. Would you like that Sora?" Sora nodded, " Thank you." Serith smiled and hugged Sora," From now on Sora your our family. We'll make sure your always safe and we'll bring you a cake on your birthday." She smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving. Riku sitting on the couch smiling at Sora. Sora smiled back and sat next to him," Can I stay with you and Serith?" Riku nodded, " Of course your family now. We'll never let you go." _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." _

_Sora smiled at him and laid his head down in Riku's lap. Riku smiled and petted Sora's head until Serith came in with the cake. That had been the best birthday Sora had ever had. Every year after that Riku, Serith, Cloud, and Leon would come celebrate with him. When Sora turned 16 his feelings for Riku had started to change. One night after Serith had fallen asleep and Cloud and Leon had left Sora had sat on the roof thinking. Riku came up behind him and hugged him, "What are you doing up here all alone Sora?" Sora leaned into the embrace. "I'm thinking again." Riku smiled," If I asked you about what you'd tell me right?" Sora looked at him. "You'll think I'm weird." _

_"I won't I promise."_

_"I can't really say but i can show you."_

_Riku smiled at the boy again." Ok show me then." _

_Sora turned to face Riku and kissed him. Riku tensed up and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. They parted for Sora to breath. "Riku, I love you." He hugged the older boyand nuzzled into his neck. "I love you too, Sora. I always have."_

_He kissed Sora's neck up to his lips and claimed them in a passionate kiss. He licked Sora's bottom lip wanting to taste Sora. Sora opened his mouth to Riku's questioning tounge. Clothing was removed quickly. "I promise it'll only hurt for a moment tell if it gets to painful ok?" Sora nodded as Riku pushed into him. The pain only lasted a moment. They spent the night on the roof. After they were sate Riku lifted his lover and brought him to his room. Sora was so happy when he woke to see Riku's arms wrapped around him pocessivly. That morning they told Serith and she laughed and hugged them both. Leon and Cloud smiled and congrulated Riku on a fine catch. Riku only smiled and kissed Sora again. They had been together for almost two years and he was just finding out that his boyfriend was a vampire._

Sora laughed softly," Riku and Serith never changed or anything. Guess I just never noticed." Sora stood ready to go back home and lay down next to his lover. A hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around forcefully. "Look how pretty." Sora tried to pull his hand free back the man was stronger. "Aren't you just a pretty little boy." Another man grabed Sora's waist from behind," He looks so scared, Malik." The one named Malik kissed Sora, "Don't be scared love. We just want to have a little fun. Ain't that right, Dereck?" The other nodded and licked Sora's neck. Malik pulled out a knife and touched Sora cheek with the blade. Blood fell from the wound as a tear fell from Sora's eye.Malik reopened the wound a little deeper. He did it again and again until Sora cried out in pain. Blood gushed from the wound. "Such a pretty color love.Don't you think Dereck?" Dereck licked the blood on Sora's cheek, "Of course." "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Serith kicked Malik away from Sora as Riku pulled Dereck away. Malik smirked at them." We were just having a little fun. That's all. Now you can play too." He lunged at Serith knife in hand. Serith grabbed his wrist flipping him over," How about not." Malik went to stab her again but Riku threw him into Dereck. Riku turned to ask Serith if she was ok.

"You should never turn your back on an enemy!" Malik jumped and stabbed at Riku. Riku turned in time to catch a bleeding Sora. "Sora!" Sora's hand covered where his heart was. "Sora no no. Sora say something to me." Sora opened his eyes slightly, " Riku?" Riku felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm right here Sora." Sora smiled slightly," Can we go home. I feel a little tired." Riku nodded, "We can Sora. Just please don't fall asleep ok? Sora. Sora!" He shook Sora slightly," I'm awake Riku. I'll try to stay awake but it's hard." Riku kissed Sora's blood stained cheek. "I'll be right back." He gave Sora to Serith. "Take care off him please." Serith nodded and Riku walked over to Malik and Dereck. "Look We were just doing our job.The boss said to hurt Sora to bring you out then kill you. The boy wasn't suppose to get hurt that bad." Malik looked at Riku. "So you two are the ones I'm suppose to fight to keep Sora?" Dereck nodded. Riku brought his hand up and pulled a dragon wing sword out of the air. He killed both men in a matter of seconds."Riku we have to get Sora to a hospital quick!"

Riku paced the waiting room while Serith sat down trying not to cry. The docter came in shaking his head. "He won't make it. The blade punchered his heart I'm sorry." He left the room. Serith looked at Riku," What are you going to do? We can't lose him and you know it." Riku looked at her and smiled softly," Then we'll just have to bring him back." They walked into the emergency room where Sora was laying. The white lights shined off of the blood that covered him.Serith locked the door as Riku walked to Sora's side. "Sora can you say something anything." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and kissed it. "Riku." Sora's voice was weak but loud enough to hear." Sora." "Riku can we go home. I know I'm broken and not worth much but when I'm with you I feel like i'm worth so much more. In the eyes of others I'll never get better but with you I'll never die so please take me home. I want to be part of your family forever." Riku smiled at his lover, "Sora I'll give you eternity and it'll never be enough time with you." Sora smiled as the heart moniter stopped and Riku gave him a kiss of eternity.

(1) I read that vampires have tears of blood so in my story they do. this is meant to be a one shot but I don't know. i left it open for a second chapter if I decide to put up another. So review and tell me what you think.


	2. Once in a Blue Moon

Well I decided to make a second chapter. kmsweetness you are so cool when it comes to reviewing stories. Well I don't own Kingdom Hearts but that's a given. I don't own Once in a Blue Moon either. I only sing the song in the comfort of my home. Well here's chapter two.

Once in a Blue Moon

Sora's POV

_the room is empty  
the lights are dim_

It's been over three weeks since the accident. I still can't beileve I'm part of the living dead. Riku's been watching me more and more. I think he's afraid that something will happen. I never relized how long an eternity was. I guess now that I have to face it I'm scared. I can't sleep at night and during the day I can't go outside. I miss the sunlight warming my skin. I miss my friends. I miss my life. I can't tell Riku though. He seems more worried about how we'll survive without the clan to help us. I haven't feed yet. I don't think I really want to. Riku says that I'll survive for a little while but if I don't feed within a month of my transformation I'll die. I can't beileve that I want to die this much. Everything I knew was gone only to be replaced by darkness. My light my sun was always part of the darkness and now that I'm with him I want to leave. I'm just scared of what will happen. What would I do if I had to live an eternity without Riku by my side. I'm walking down the streets alone. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. How can you be afraid of something your apart of.

Riku didn't want me to go out alone but I really needed to think. I'm so confused. If I tell Riku that I wanted to die it'll crush him. I love Riku. I know I love him and that'll never change. As I look down over the edge of the bridge I'm standing on I relize how much will happen if I take the last step. Time will stop for me. Everyone I knew from school will grow old and eventually die. I'll never be able to live a normal life now. Everything will just stop for me. I sit on the ledge looking down at the water. The moon reflecting from the water where my image should have been. I was nothing now. Part of the shadows where all of my fears use to be. I lean over a little more and feel myself slip. I grab the edge but it's so hard to hold on. I can feel the weight of my desion on my shoulder. On one side I want to fall and end it all and on the other there's..."Riku?"

Riku was holding on to my hand staring down at me. He pulled me up and hugged me tightly. "Sora, what were you doing?" I could hear it. Riku was crying. He was crying because if he wouldn't have caught me I would have fallen. He rocked back and forth crying my name over and over. "Sora, I almost lost you. Your still human. I can't stand the thought of almost losing you again." I pulled back and saw crimson tears falling from his eyes. I wiped them away and kissed him. "I was just looking over the edge I didn't mean to fall. I'm sorry Riku." Riku looked at me again and stood. He held his hand out for me. 'If I take his hand there's no going back.' I bit my lip and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply.

_and my heart wonders  
if I'll ever see you again_

"Sora, I know your afraid. Please don't be. I promise I'll be by your side the whole time. Just please don't leave me Sora. Please." His voice was low and scared. "Riku. I won't leave you. As long as your by my side I can make it through this." 'Right?' My heart still held doubts but for the first time since my nightmares and everything else went bad I felt safe.This was the Riku I fell in love with. The one that would hold me close and beg me never to leave him, and everytime I promised that I never would. Then it hit me how scared Riku must have been when he saw me fall. For a moment I could feel what he felt and he was scared. He was scared that I was going to die and leave him again. I felt my tears start to fall. Since I was still halfway human I did not cry tears of blood. I cried and I couldn't stop. Riku just held me and told me to hold on. If only for a moment I felt alive again. My light was still here and I tried to leave him. This thought made me cry harder.

After I had finished crying Riku took my hand and brought me to a place I never dreamed I could reach. He brought me to the sky. The wind was seemed cleaner up here then in the dark streets I had always known. I felt free, for once I could feel my troubles vanish. Riku held me closer as we landed. "Riku, where are we?" We where surronded by trees and flowers. There were no noises from the city and the moon reflected from the early morning dew drops. He wrapped his arms around me. "For now we're somewhere where time has no meaning. Nothing else exist besides you and me." He kissed my neck and bit it gently. "I love you, Sora." I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I love you too, Riku." He nuzzled into my neck and turned me in his arms. He kissed my lips softly before running his tounge over the bottom one. I opened my mouth to him. He teased the top of my mouth causeing me to moan into the kiss.

He pulled back and kissed down my jaw to my neck. He sucked on the flesh softly leaving a mark. He pulled back to look me in the eye. He touched my hand and I knew it was time to go back. I smiled and nodded and he pulled me into a sweet embrace. Serith was asleep by the time we had gotten back. Riku kissed my neck again before letting me go. He turned to go lay in the living room , he had been sleeping in there since I had been uncomfortable around him. I grabbed his hand. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He smiled and kissed me again. "Only if you want me to." I nodded before wrapping my arms around his neck. "We haven't been together for awhile." He laughed. He lead me into the room and laid me on the bed softly before kissing me again.

_my tears are hungry  
for an open door  
when your arms held me  
I never felt that way before_

He ran his hand up my side slowly pulling my shirt off along the way. His kissed up my chest as he pulled my shirt off. I moaned as he licked one of my nipples before taking it into his mouth. He switched to my other one as his other hand traveled down to my pants. In a matter of seconds I was naked underneth him. "Riku, it's not fair that your..uh. still dressed." He looked down at me and smiled. "Why don't you do something about it?" I smirked and flipped him. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest after each button. After I was finshed I pulled his shirt off compeletly. He smiled and put his hand on my hip. "I love you." I giggled and licked his ear. "You'll love me even more in a little bit." I sucked on his ear drawing a moan out of him. "Sora.." I undid his pants and pulled them down slowly. He groaned as his erection was freed. I kissed the tip of his manhood before licking it slowly. "So..ra ..don't tease me." I took him into my mouth and sucked. When he was close I pulled back. He glared at me but I smiled. I leaned close to his ear and whispeared what he was waiting to hear. "Riku, fuck me."

He flips me onto my back and kisses my neck. I spread my legs as he positions himself. He slides into me slowly streatching me. Pain flashes through me but he's there comforting me. Making me forget my pain. He waits for me to get use to our joining. After a few moments I push back against him extracting a moan from him. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in. After a few moments he speads up. I scream for him to go faster and he does. I can feel the end coming closer. We scream each other's name as we both head to our heaven. He pulls out of me and hugs me close. "You ok Sora?" I yawned and nodded, "I'm tired." He smiles and kisses my forehead, " Sleep Sora. You haven't slept in awhile I hear you paceing at night. Having trouble sleeping?" I nodded, " I haven't been able to sleep. Everytime I did I'd have a nightmare." Riku tightened his grip on me slightly. "Don't worry Sora. I'm here now." I smiled as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. _I'll be waiting  
I'll be watching  
under a blue moon  
the taste of heaven  
only happens  
once in a blue moon_

When I woke up the sun was fading beyond the curtain. Riku's arms where still around my waist loosely. I rolled over and kissed him lightly. His eyes slid open and he smiled at me. "Mornin." I lughed," More like night hun." He looked at the window, "Guess we slept all day." He streatched and hugged me before standing. "Serith's probly mad that we slept all day." I stood up behind him and kissed his shoulder blade. "I love you, Riku." "I love you too. Sora?" I looked at the him as he turned around. "Yes Riku?" He looked down at me," Sora, are you going to feed with me tonight?" I stiffened and nodded," I will Riku." He kissed me before going over to the dresser to grab some clothes. I sighed and did the same. Serith was waiting in the living room. When we entered she smiled," So Sora, you gonna go all the way tonight?" I looked down at my feet as Riku gave Serith a look.

Riku grabbed my hand as we left the building. Serith left to go feed with Cloud, Leon , and another vampire who I didn't know. I think it was her lover. I held onto Riku's hand until we found a bum passed out on the street. "Riku?"

"Don't worry Sora. It won't hurt him and he'll never know a thing." Riku made sure noone was around."Sora make sure not to drink completely. You'll know when to stop just listen to the heartbeat. Now hold him like this and bite right there." I bit into the man's skin easily. Blood rushed into my mouth. The metallic taste felt so good in my mouth. I swollowed and listened to the man's heart. I could feel Riku's hand on mine. I pulled back." Lick the wound to close it Sora." I did as told and laid the man down where he was. Riku smiled at me and licked the side of my mouth. "Make sure you wipe your mouth afterwards." I smiled at him and kissed him. "I feel lightheaded Riku." He kissed my neck. "You should feel alot more then that." I giigled as he kissed up my neck and claimed my lips. "Riku." He laughed at me. "Not here Sora." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him moving.

_once in a blue moon_

do you remember  
when the wind blew free  
and we fit together  
so naturally

As Riku pushed in and out of me I could feel my blood boiling. I was so close it hurt. I cried his name out as my muscels clenched around him giving him his release. Our fingers entwined as he pulled out of me. He smiled down at me. "Sora. Sora. Sora." He repeated my name over and over again and kissed me each time. I could feel his happiness spread through me. "So it's eternity for real right?" He looked at me worry crossing his features. "You don't regret it do you Sora?" I smiled, "No, I was just thinking how eternity won't be long enough for me and you." He smiled again and kissed me. "We have to make do with what we got, but as long as I'm with you I'll take how long I can get." We kissed as the moon shone down through the window as a thought passed through me into Riku. ' You only find love once in a blue moon.' _  
_  
_if the wind closes a door  
it will open another_

There we go Chapter two. Tell what you guys think please. i'm starting to think my writing is crap. Only one person reviewed number one and not to many people have been reviewing my Don't story. Well bye for now. I think I might have another story for this story. Well by you guys.


	3. Fallen

Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. Well guess this means there are three chapters haha. Some one shot. Oh well. Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't own the song Fallen so if you sue all you would get is my Charmed cd and I will fight you for it! On with the story.

Fallen

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
_

She looked up at the sky the night slowly fading to the horizon. She sighed and walked back into the house. Opening a door she laughed slightly at the sight of her brother and his lover sleeping. Riku held Sora close to him his face in Sora's hair. She flipped the light switch on earning a groan from her brother. "Serith, sto early to get up." He yawned as his gingered haired lover rolled in his arms trying to hide his eyes from the light."Riku, Sora, come on guys get up!" She walked over to the bed and flipped it over dropping both boys to the ground. Riku yelped as Sora fell on him. "Sora , get up." Sora shook his head," I don't want to. To tired." He yawned as he snuggled into Riku's chest. The silver haired boy could only smile and pick his lover up. He sat on the bed and rocked Sora's body helping Sora drift back to sleep. When he was sure Sora was asleep he laid him down slowly. He kissed his forehead before walking to Serith. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Riku punched her arm lightly. Putting on a hurt face Serith pouted," Iku you hurt me." He looked at her and frowned," And you woke me from a decent sleep."

Serith looked down," I'm sorry bout that but we really need to think about what we're going to do. The clan is everywhere. How are you going to protect him? Riku you know what's going to happen if they catch him? They'll kill him! I overheard some clan memebers talking about it last night." Riku rubbed his temple before looking at her. "Do you know which memebers we really have to worry about right now?" Serith looked down," I know one."

"Well?" Serith looked at her brother. "Her." Riku's eyes widened. "You means she's back?" Serith nodded. "I saw her there last night bragging about some unfinished business she had here. When one of the guys mentioned it she said she'd kill Sora if she ever saw him after she had a little fun that is." Riku stood up so fast the chair tipped over. "WHAT! If I ever see her near Sora I'll kill her." Serith's eyes softened as she pulled her brother into a hug. "I know you will, but we have to watch Sora. He's not safe here." Riku nodded and returned his sister's hug. "Don't worry Iku, we'll protect him. You know you have me, Cloud, Leon for sure. Not to mention Aerith, Yuffie, and Lain. Don't worry we'll keep you two safe no matter what." 'No matter what Riku I promise.'

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear _

Sora tried to reach for Riku's hand but there were only covers. He let his eyes slid open slowly. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Riku?" He covered his head with the blanket to try and hide himself from the dark room. He could hear the door creak open and footsteps walking to the bed. Sora could feel his body quiver in fear before Riku's voice spoke to him," Sora you ok love?" Sora threw the covers off of him and jumpped on Riku giving him a hug. Riku sighed and held his lover close to him. 'No matter what Sora's still afraid of the dark.' Riku pulled Sora back and smiled at him. "It's ok Sora I'm here." He cupped Sora's face and pulled him into a kiss. They parted when Serith knocked on the door. "Come on you two we have to meet up with Cloud and the others." Riku pulled Sora up to him," Come on get dressed." He kissed Sora's neck before letting him go. "Riku you are a tease." Riku smiled," Yea but you love me." Sora smiled and pushed Riku back. He pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans out of the closet. He pulled them on slowly and turned to see Riku drooling.

He smiled and closed Riku's mouth. "You looked like a dog." Riku hugged Sora around the waist," One of the hottest dogs you ever seen though." Sora smiled and kissed Riku as Serith came in. "You two can make out later after we eat so come on." Riku pulled back and grabbed Sora's hand bringing him with him. As they walked along the empty streets sora had a feeling someone was watching him. He clung to Riku's arm trying to bury himself in Riku's side. "It's ok Sora I'll protect you." Sora smiled into Riku's arm as he loosened his grip slightly. "We're here!" Serith opened the door and held it open for Sora and Riku. Cloud and Leon were fighting over some video game that Cloud had beat him at before they came. Aerith and Yuffie were kissing in a corner and every now and then laughed at Cloud and Leon calling them babies. Sora noticed a man walk over to Serith and kiss her.His black hair shone out against her silver hair. She grabbed his hand and went to introduce him to Sora.

"Sora, this is Lain. Don't worry he's on our side." She smiled and laid her head on his arm. He smiled and Sora could tell that Lain really loved Serith. "So Serith how did you two meet?" Serith smiled," It was a long time ago when I was still human. You wouldn't believe that I'm 15 years older then Riku would you?" Sora shook his head." Well I am. I feel for Lain here but I was sick and I was dying. When he found out that I had died he stole my body and brought me back. I have to admit I was terrfied but in time I grew to accept it. When Riku turned 18 he died in a fight trying to protect a little girl. I found out and I changed him. He was shocked to see me because I hadn't spoke to him since he was about 2. He thought I was dead and when I told I was he freaked out. Lain helped me with Riku and soon he came to terms with everything. Thus forming the Riku you know today." Riku sighed," Yea yea the big sister Serith saved my butt from dying completely. " Serith frowned," If I wouldn't have saved you you would have never meet Sora." Riku thought about it," Good point. Ok you win that one."

_Though I've tried, I've fallen..._

_I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

About an had passed since they had arrived. Cloud and Leon finally stopped arguing and were playing cards with Yuffie Aerith watching over her shoulder. Lain was whispearing something to Serith making her blush. Sora laid his head on Riku's chest as Riku stroked his hair. "I love you Sora." Riku smiled down at the boy. "I love you too." Sora pushed himself up and kissed Riku softly before laying back down. A knock at the door brought everyone out of their thoughts. "Is someone else suppose to be here?" Lain shook his head before standing up and opening the door. "Lain! How long has it been since I last seen you. You still hanging around with trash I see. Well are you going to let me in or what." A red headed girl walked into the room looking from face to face before resting on Riku's. "Riku! Is that you?" Sora heard Riku mutter," Oh shit." The girl ran over to where Riku and Sora were sitting. She wrapped her arms around Riku and kissed him quickly. Riku's face twisted in disgust. "Riku, who is that?" Riku wiped his mouth before looking down at Sora. "Nobody important Sora." Kairi looked from Riku to the boy in his arms. "Riku, who is this?" She glared at Sora causing the boy to dig himself deeper into Riku's chest.

"He's my lover Kairi. That's all you need to know about him so back off." Kairi pretend to look hurt. "But Riku I thought you and me were still together I only left for a little while." She pushed Sora outta Riku's lap and placed herself there instead. Riku glared at her but didn't move. She kissed his neck before whispearing into Riku's ear. "Is he the one? Is he the reason you left me before?" Riku pushed the girl off of him. "Yes Kairi he's the reason. He's the reason I hate you. He's the reason I would kill you if you hurt him again. He's the only person I ever want to be with so why don't you take your bitchy additude and get the fuck outta here." Kairi glared at Riku before standing and slapping him. "Riku you will pay for that. You will come back to me wait and see." She raised her hand to slap him again but Sora grabbed it and pulled her hand behind her back. "I don't know who you are but get out. You have no right to talk to him like that." When Sora let her go Kairi turned and slapped him.

"You little brat. Don't you tell me what to do. You think you deserve him? Hmm. You are nothing. You are trash. A scared broken little boy that has no way of living without someone to protect him." Riku stood ready to hit Kairi but Sora pulled his hand back and punched her. Kairi fell holding her nose. "You fucking bastard!" "Get out!" When she didn't move Sora grabbed her leg and dragged her out. She stood and turned to yell some more but was greetedby a door slamming in her face. She screamed before turning to leave. "You will pay for that you little brat." Sora turned from the door to see everyone looking at him. Shock was evident on their faces. Serith ran over and hugged him close. "Sora I didn't know you could do that. You showed her." She kissed his forehead and gently touched his bruised cheek. Cloud ,Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie began clapping. Lain who had heard about Sora being shy and scared of everything stood up and walked over to Serith. "I thought you said this boy was weak." Serith turned to him," I thought he was. That was the first time I've ever seen him mad." Everyone smiled at Sora as he walked over to Riku. "Riku?" Riku's hand shoot out and pulled Sora down to him kissing him deeply. Riku hugged Sora close to him. Sora just laid his head down and closed his eyes._  
_  
_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden_

Riku thought back to everything that had happened before Sora had actually met him. He wanted to tell Sora that the reason he was afraid of the dark was because of Kairi and him. _ "Riku, Kairi. I want you two to watch over my son. Riku you should remember him you were there when he was born. Do whatever you want to him just scare him. Scare him until he's screaming for his wench of a mother." Riku and Kairi nodded. Kairi grabbed Riku's hand," This will be so fun. I have so many ideas for tonight, and afterwards we can you know." She smiled at Riku who just stared ahead. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Sora his mind drifted to the boy often. He was beginning to think he had fallen for the boy. Riku smiled and Kairi thought that he was listening to what she was saying. '6 years have past since he was born. I really don't want to do this.' He looked down at Kairi who was still rambaling,' I really really don't want to do this.' When they arrived at the boy's house his mother had left for work._

_The girl that was suppose to be watching Sora was yelling at Sora. "Your worthless. I don't see why your mom still has you around. I would have had an abortion or left you in the streets but then again your mother probly didn't know keeping you was the biggest mistake ever. I'm sick of looking at you go to bed!" Little Sora looked at her his sapphire eyes filled with tears. "I'm hungry though." The girl slapped Sora leaving a mark. "Whoops looks like you got mad at yourself again Sora. Now get to bed bad little boys don't get to eat." Sora let the tears fall and ran out of the room. Riku could feel hatered for the girl who had hurt Sora. He wanted to go down there and kill her but Kairi's hand on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come on Riku." She pulled him with her to Sora's window. Riku could hear the boy's sobs through the window. Kairi slid the window open silently before stepping into the darkness. Sora was still crying when Riku jumped into the room. "Well well what a crybaby." Sora's sobs stopped as he jumped. "w.w..who are ou?" Tears where still sliding down his chubby cheeks._

_Kairi walked over to him and pushed him down. "Look how ugly it is Riku." Kairi slapped Sora's face where a bruise had started to form. Sora cried out in pain as Kairi sat on his stomache. She lifted his shirt to see burises on the boy's ribs. "So you get hurt often. Don't worry I'll make you forget about that pain." She pulled his shirt off and stuffed it into his mouth. Sora's eyes widened as she punched him in the ribs. A crack sounded in the room as tears slid down Sora's cheeks. He bit down on the shirt trying not to be weak. "Your so weak and so easy to mess with. Let's see how you like this." Her nail grew about five inches. The tip was sharper than any knife. She ran her nail down Sora's chest cutting him open along the way. Blood gushed out of the wound as Sora screamed into the shirt. She started carving symbols into his skin. She wrote things like worthless, weak, and broken into his stomache. Sora's voice ran out after awhile and all he could do was cry. When Kairi was done she licked the blood off of her nail and brought it back to it's normal size. "Perfect." She stood up and walked over to Riku who was hiding his look of disgust from Kairi._

_  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.  
_

_"Riku, are you going to have some fun with him or not?" Riku looked at her. "Sure Kairi go wait at my place okay?" Kairi smiled," Must be really evil. Alright love you." She kissed himj not even noticing that he wasn't particapating in the kiss. "Bye bye Riku." She turned to the window and jumped out. When she was far away Riku walked over to Sora. The little boy was crying wrapping himself into a tight ball. Riku rubbed the boy's back lightly. Sora tensed and tried to scoot away. "Pleas..e...d..d..don't...hurt..me." He cried into his pillow. Riku bit his lip. "I would never hurt you Sora." Sora turned to look at him. "How do you know my name mister?" Riku looked at him and smiled," I was there when you were born Sora. I've been watching you grow up. " Sora sat up ignoring the pain in his body." Why would you wanna watch me?" Riku pulled the boy to his chest." Because I've always thought you were beautiful Sora. I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through. But what happened tonight you won't remember." Sora looked at him confused. _

_"What do you mean?" Riku smiled at him. He kissed Sora's lips softly. "You won't remember Kairi or anything she did tonight and you won't remember me." Sora touched his lips lightly. His lips seemed to tingle from the kiss. "I don't wanna forget you though mister." Riku smiled at him. "I'm sorry Sora." He kissed Sora again before going to his neck and biting it. He drank until Sora became lightheaded his memories of the night fading. "Mister, will I ever see you again?" Riku nodded," We will Sora. One day I'll come for you would you like that?" Sora nodded. "Can I have another kiss before you go?" Riku nodded and kissed the boy's lips as Sora fell asleep smileing slightly. Riku healed all of sora's wounds that Kairi had inflicted on him. After he was done he watched the sleeping boy for a moment before jumping out of the window. He was breaking it off with Kairi tonight. When he did Kairi became angry and hit him asking him why he was leaving her. Riku never answered but left her screaming at him. _

_'Good thing Serith said I could come live with her again.' Riku had been planning to end it with Kairi for awhile and had asked his sister if he could stay with her afterwards. Of course Serith had welcomed him with open arms. That night Riku had sat in his bed staring at the ceiling. He could still taste Sora's blood in his mouth. Energy was running coursing through his body. He tried to imagine what Sora would look like when he turned 18. He imagined the baby fat would fade and he'd become taller. He could tell the hair would always be untamable. That night he jackoff to images of Sora flashing through his mind. He had watched Sora grow up and heard him scream when it was to dark. He had been there the night Sora's mother shoot herself. The day of the funeral he decided it was time to get Sora. When he found him his father had torn his innocence from his body. When Sora's father looked up he ran. Riku had brought the dying boy to the hospital and when he woke he brought him home. Everything had been perfect. _' Everything would be perfect if the clan would just go away and leave us alone.'

"Riku?" Sora's voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "What is it Sora?" Then it hit him. Sora had heard everything Riku had said in his mind. He forgot to close the link. "Sora, I'm so sorry. " Sora looked at him and smied slightly," So that was her?" Riku nodded. "I thought there was something about her I didn't like besides the fact that she was touching what was mine." Sora snuggled into Riku's chest. "Your not mad?" Sora shook his head," You didn't do anything Riku. The only thing you've ever done was love me. There's nothing wrong with that." Riku opened his mouth but Sora kissed him. "Drop it. i won't have you blaming yourself for anything that witch did." Riku could only smile as he hugged the boy closer. "I love you Sora." Sora sighed as he drifted to sleep," I love you too. Riku." _  
_

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...  
_

Kairi walked to where the clan was hanging around. When she walked in she saw the vampire leader Alec. Alec was Sora's father she remembered that now. 'They look alike.' "Alec?" Alec turned around and looked at Kairi before jumping down to hug her. She smiled," I have some good news for you." Alec looked at her," You always do. So have you found them?" She nodded," Their at Lain's place. Your little brat just kicked me out." Alec raised and eyebrow at this," My little Sora managed to kick you out? Maybe I am underestimating him. After all he is my son which is the reason he has to die." Karir smiled," Why don't you send some guys for him while we catch up." She kissed him and smiled. "You heard her go. Kill him." As they left Alec took Kairi into the other room. "As soon as Sora's dead Riku and the rest of them will come back to us. Then you will be a queen to all of them. He laid on the bed. "But as for tonight you are mine and only mine."

A knock on the door woke Sora. Lain grumbled about him being asleep. "Who is it?" When no one answered he opened the door. A guy pushed him out of the way. "What the hell. Get out of my house." A group of people walked in. "Oh no." One of the guys punched him in the stomache. "Riku get Sora out of here!" Riku jumped. He looked up to see people from the clan walking into the room. He picked Sora up and ran out of the room. "Riku?" Riku looked over his shoulder to see Cloud and Leon pulling out their swords. Aerith and Yuffie were fighting as well. Serith had pulled out her crossbow tossing her sword to Lain. Riku silently thanked them as he ran. "Sora please be quite." Sora nodded and buried his face into Riku's chest. Riku took flight as silently prayed for his sister and his friends safty. He landed in the clearing holding onto Sora as if he were a lifeline. "Riku?" Riku cried into Sora's shoulder. He could feel his link with his sister vanish.

Sora bit his lip. Riku brought him to a cave as the sun began to rise only to be covered by rain clouds. Sora cried in Riku's arms as Riku cried holding onto Sora. "They're gone aren't they?" Riku nodded. Sora wiped his eyes, "We have to be strong Riku. If we just sit here and cry then everything they gave up will be for nothing. We have to be strong for them. We have to." He fought his tears back. He remembered the last time he had to fight not to cry. 'I was a mistake and now I'm suffering for it. If I wouldn't have been born my mother would still be alive. Serith and the rest of them would be too. Riku though. Where would he be?' "I'd be dead. I wouldn't have a reason to live and I would have killed myself." Sora looked at him. "Your right we have to be strong but I don't want you thinking about what if. What could have been because it'll get us nowhere. Your father wants you dead because he's afraid of you Sora. He's afraid of what you will become in the long run. you'll be stronger then him and he's terrified. Serith knew this and she gave her life up in hopes that you would take over and stop all of this nosense. That's why Serith stayed back along with Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Yuffis, and Lain. They all believed in you and that's why your still here. I believe in you Sora. I always have." Riku pulled Sora to him.

"I made mistakes Sora. I did so many things that I wish I could take back but being with you, haveing you around isn't one of them. Serith would agree with me. You were the best thing that ever happened to us. You are part of our family and you always will be. So please don't think of the what ifs. Promise me you won't think like that again." Sora could fell Riku's tears sliding down his cheeks. "I promise Riku. I promise." Both boys drifted into a dark dream.

_  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know_

"What do you mean they got away?" Alec threw a chair at the man who told him Sora got away. "Riku took him and ran." Alec stopped. "Riku? Riku. It's time to get rid of that traitor. This will be the last time he messes something up. I'll take care of him personally." Alec stood and walked to a sleeping Kairi. He woke her," I have to take care of something." She smiled," You mean Riku and Sora?" Alec nodded before kissing her and walking out the door. 'I'll be queenas soon as those two are gone. Sorry Riku but power calls.' she laughed as Alec closed the door. He could sense his son as soon as he stepped out. "Your not foolish enough to go back there are you Sora?"

Riku dropped Sora as they opened the door to Lain's place. The walls were painted with blood and bodies were everywhere.Sora found Cloud among the bodies. He was holding onto Leon's hand tightly. Both of their bodies were covered in blood and gashes. Riku found Lain with his stomache ripped open and blood still pouring out. Aerith and Yuffie were holding on to each other blood dripping from their backs and down their chins. Sora looked around trying to find Serith but a cough caught his attention. He turned to where Cloud and Leon were. "Damn. That hurt." "You think?" "Cloud! Leon!" Sora ran to them and the two men smiled at him. "Sup Sora." Sora hugged Cloud lightly. "I thought you two were dead." "They won't die to easily." "Then again niether will we." Sora turned to see Aerith and Yuffie sit up. "How'd you guys..." "Survive? Well We pretty much passed out and were mistaked for dead." Cloud smiled at the two girls and Leon as he sat up.

They could hear a groan come from Lain as he opened a eye," Speak for yourself I was about to die." He held his hand over his stomache and healed his wound. "Where's Serith?" Sora looked around," I haven't seen her. Where'd Riku go?" A scream came from the other room. Alec walked in holding Riku in one hand and Serith in the other. Both were breathing. Riku's hair was stained with blood. His lip was bleeding and his arm was twisted at an odd angle. Serith's arms were bleeding and she had a cut from her forehed to her lip. Alec dropped them at Sora's feet. "Whoops. Sora how nice to see you again." Cloud tried to stand but Sora stood his ground. "Cloud stay down." Alec looked at his son," So noble. Trying to stick up for yourself to keep your friends safe? To bad this is where you die." He pulledf a sword out of the air and lunged at Sora. He stabbed Sora through the stomache and grinned. "Good bye my son."

_  
Oh they turn their heads embarassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
_

Sora fell backwards as everyone turned their heads. Alec pulled his son up by his hair," They're ashamed of you Sora. They know you can't win. No one can stand up against me and live." "Leave him alone!" Alec turned to see Riku get to his knees. Alec walked over and kicked Riku down. He kicked him over and over until Riku cough up blood. "Sora." Alec lifted his sword," Good bye Riku." He swung his sword down. The sound of clashing metal filled the room. Everyone turned their head to see what had happened. Sora was holding a sword shaped like a key. "No! You will not hurt him. It's your fault for my life being a living hell. It's your fault for my mother's death. Everything is your fault, and now you'll suffer for it." He lunged at Alec and stabbed him through the heart. Sora glarded at him and twisted the blade before jerking it out.

"Sora?" Sora watched the body fall and dissolve into thin air. "Good-bye father." He turned to Riku and Serith. Serith opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Sora. Lain stood and grabbed Serith in a hug," I thought I'd never see you again." She smiled," I wasn't ready to die all the way. I had to see the end." She smiled and hugged him. Sora kneeled beside Riku and wiped the blood away from his lips. He kissed him before pulling back and smileing. "So I guess this means your the leader now." Sora nodded and hugged Riku. "I think it's time to make that known." Riku nodded and stood with help from Sora. Everyone stood and followed Sora out the buliding.

Kairi stood wondering how long it would take before Alec returned. "God I want to be a queen!" "Then get a garbage can and you can be queen all day." Kairi jumped and turned to see Riku and Sora. "What are you doing here." She sneered at Sora. "I'm the leader now. So I would wipe that smug look off your face now." Sora smiled sweetly. "That can't be." She grabbed his wrist to see a mark appear. "You are." Her face fell. "Can someone ploease remove the garbage from my sight?" Cloud and Leon stood up," Gladly." Riku hugged Sora from behind," Let's go home Sora." He kissed the boy's neck. "Everyone knows your the newest leader so it's safe to go back home." He wrapped his arm around Sora's waist and lead him from the house they had been in. 'Everything worked out for the best. Riku never left my side ever if I'm broken. I can slowly fix the bad things with Riku's help. Someday I'll be able to push all this behind me. Not to forget it. Because to forget would be to ask for it to happen all over again. I'll have to take everything slowly from now on but then again I did have to wait most of my life to love Riku and now I have an eternity. I still don't know why he put up with me for so long. After all I'm broken.'  
_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...  
_

Wow that was a long one. How'd you guys like it. i might make a sequal. Who knows well tell me what you think. Love you guys that read and reviewed. Until next the sky is up the ground is down and there are drunks all around. thank you and goodnight.


End file.
